Deathbed Unexpected
by Jaliceluver98
Summary: What happens when Bella doesn’t go to the ballet studio. What will happen to her mom? Will she stay safe? Will James still be alive or dead? Starts off when Bella, Alice, and Jasper are at the airport waiting for Edward flight to come in. R
1. It Just Started

Deathbed Unexpected

Summary: First Fanfic. What happens when Bella doesn't go to the ballet studio. What will happen to her mom? Will she stay safe? Will James still be alive or dead? Starts off when Bella, Alice, and Jasper are at the airport waiting for Edward flight to come in. R&R Entire Cullen Family.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Bella's POV

I knew I would have to escape now or never. I only had a few moments to escape from the bathroom before will Jasper become suspicious. I knew it was the perfect time. Jasper was standing outside the door for me. I tried to make my escape creeping from around the corner of the door. I started running as fast as I could. Then, all of a sudden I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and found Jasper standing right behind me as still as ever.

" What- how did you catch me?" I asked.

" Bella just to let you know you are a very slow runner. I was just walking faster than normal. I only took three steps. Haven't we told you that you will be safe with us; you will be in more danger if you leave. I wonder why Alice didn't see this coming. Also, you won't be going anywhere." Jasper exclaimed.

" I didn't want to cause you any danger."

" I have already told you James would never come near us alone even with Victoria. Let's just get back to Alice she is very concerned."

" Sure, whatever."

We returned to Alice and told her what I tried to do and she sat there and looked very shocked.

" Bella how could you, how many times do we have to tell you." Alice aggravated.

" Millions, I guess." I answered sarcastically. Alice just rolled her eyes.

" Jasper, you never answered my question."

" Which was?" Jasper asked.

" How did you catch me?"

" I was looking for somewhere to get you some breakfast, and then I saw you running to the elevator. So I had to stop you, thinking you were going to James. Apparently I was right. That reminds me Alice how come you didn't see this coming."

" Well I sorta of caught a glimpse of it but that it was nothing to worry about, but I apparently was wrong. I can't believe you do something like that, Bella. Well I actually I can. Now I know why Jasper asked you to go with him its was all apart of the plan. I am caught up now. It was clever, Bella, but not clever enough. Edward's flight is coming now. I can't wait." Alice finished, jumping up and down.

I am guessing she couldn't wait to tell Edward what I was trying to attempt to do.


	2. Unexpected Meetings

**(A/N: I want to thank everyone who has added my story to the favorites or alerts. I'm only asking one favor is to REVIEW!)**

**Previously:** _I am guessing she couldn't wait to tell Edward what I was trying to attempt to do._

I could tell she saw what Edward would do she was so excited. She ran to the boarding station waiting for Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett. Once they came out of the plane, Alice rushed over to them, and started talking at vampire speed. So I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

" Jasper, what is Alice telling them?" I asked.

" Alice is just talking about your stupid plan," Jasper chuckling at his joke.

Apparently Emmett heard the joke, because he started laughing.

" It was worth a try," I mumbled.

" No it wasn't that was a stupid idea," Edward said out of nowhere.

" It was still worth a try," I repeated.

" I think your plan was still stupid."

" He has my mom. I need to save my mom or my mom dies and I can't let that happen."

" Bella we won't let anything happen to your mom. If it is the last thing I do."

Alice just gasped.

"Alice what did you just see?" Carlisle asked as worried as ever.

" I just James trying to plan his attack here. He doesn't have your mom; it's all just a part of the plan. Emmett call Rosalie and tell her about James and about him possibly sending Victoria after Charlie. He is coming after her, here. Jasper go get us on the next flight out to Seattle." Alice commanded.

" Rose and Esme have been alerted and are on alert for Victoria." Emmett reported.

" Excellent," Carlisle replied.

Jasper got the tickets and we were about to board the airplane. Then all of the Cullens tensed and froze as still as a statue. I turned around to see what they smelt. I soon as I turned around I became as tensed as everyone else. James was standing about five feet away from us. All of a sudden I felt cold arms around me, lifting me up. I was hoping to see Edward but instead it was Carlisle.

" Carlisle what is going on?" I asked skeptical.

" I am taking to the airplane hopefully the just will get here on time."

The intercom went on and said: _This is the last call for the flight to Port Angeles. I repeat last call for boarding flight to Port Angeles._

" I hope they make it." I mumbled barely audible for anyone to hear. Apparently Carlisle did.

" They will you just need to have faith in them. I have known them for a century and they don't let people down often. As a matter of fact they rarely do."

" Ok I feel better know I guess."

My prayers must have been answered because Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward walked into the plane at the last possible second. I was hoping I could sit by Alice because I needed to ask her questions about my mom.

" Alice? Alice?" I waved her over here.

" Yea Bella what's up?" Alice replied with her soft, silvery voice.

" I needed to ask you something."

" Ok what is it?"

" Where is my mom since James doesn't have her?"

" Your mom is safe in Jacksonville with Phil."

" Then how come I heard her voice when I was talking to James I could hear her yelling my name. How did he do that?"

" I don't know, Bella, its weird but I think I know how he did it. In my vision I saw him with a VCR, all he had to do is find a home video with her saying the things he would need her to say as if she were there. Do you remember there being a home video with Renee saying the exact same thing that she said on the phone?"

" Yea I do, I'm getting it now it was all a setup."

" Bella sometimes I worry about you, you are very slow at arriving at conclusions, catch up please." She said with a smile on her face.

" Ok, fine whatever."

We arrived in Port Angeles, the Cullens were deciding between grand auto theft and run. I would have gotten a car but we ended up running, I was on Emmett's back. We arrived at the house behind Edward.

" You dragged me down, I could have beat Eddie here but no you to choked the crap out of me. So I couldn't beat him. Thank you very much."

" Whatever." I mumbled.

" DON'T CALL ME EDDIE, EM!" Edward called from the kitchen.

Emmett and Carlisle went to go visit Rosalie and Esme, while Alice took me to her room.

" Guess what?" Alice said jumping up and down.

" I don't know but please tell me its not shopping."

" Fine it isn't shopping."

" Good, then want is it?"

" SHOPPING!" Alice squealed.

" You just said it wasn't shopping."

" I know you just said not to tell me it was shopping so I didn't, and you used the wrong expression."

" You are unbelievable, Alice Cullen!"

" I know but you still love me. Rose is coming, too. It will be perfect. We are going at night right after the sunsets."

" She is supposed to be protecting my dad. How can she come?"

" Emmett would do anything for her. She asked him and he said yes. Besides she has been protecting him for two weeks. She needs a break."

" Whatever."

Rosalie and Esme came back later drenched in mud. They went upstairs to take a shower and came back ten minutes later with casual clothes on. They had to go back to Charlie. Alice and I made our way downstairs to find Edward and Jasper wrestling. They made a bet whoever lost had to go shopping with Alice tomorrow. Jasper lost on purpose. The day after we go shopping we were going to play baseball because a thunderstorm was coming. I had to stay with them because they wouldn't let me go to school alone. I was hoping to spend some quality time with the Cullens. The sun was going to be out the entire week. So all of the Cullens would have to stay in.


End file.
